The Doll Daddy Gave Her
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Saitou gives his daughter Temari a doll when she's just a baby, and after a fight with her as a teenager, he finds that very doll in her room while cleaning.


It was staring at him from the window. Saitou Hajime stared at the little doll. It was perfect for Temari. He had gotten Lotus one when he first fell in love with her mother, and now he could get one for Temari. He quickly went in, buying the doll and tucking it away in his haori. He hoped she would love it.

Once he got back to the headquarters, he sought her out, still wearing his Shinsengumi uniform.

Harumi was sitting on the deck with her daughter in her lap, yawning. Temari was a bit hyper now, and when she saw Saitou, she became worried.

"Hajime? Why are you still in your uniform?"

Saitou's eyes widened and he looked down.

"Oh! I didn't realize!" He quickly took everything off, and put it all aside neatly.

He then pulled out the doll and presented it to Temari, who hugged it to her body, laughing.

*12 years later*

It was warm that day in Japan. The Saitou family was busy cleaning out the orphanage that Saitou Harumi ran. They lived above it, and it needed cleaning. Harumi cleaned it once a week, keeping the home spotless and the children happy. Or so Saitou thought. One teenager in particular wasn't very happy with her father at the moment.

"Why can't I go out!? It's safe now!"

"It's far from safe daughter. Just because it's the Meiji era doesn't mean you are safe."

"Father!"

"Temari!"

Temari growled at her father, who was busy cleaning out the cooking area. Saitou Hajime was not only a father, husband, and officer, he was a ex-Shinsengumi captain, along with fiance Tamako. Temari was Hajime's first daughter, biologically, but he argued with many that daughter Lotus was also his child. Temari wanted to go out on her own, but he wouldn't allow it. Saitou knew all too well that people weren't happy with the new government and laws, and he wasn't about to take a chance. He loved his baby girl too much.

"Father! It's fine!"

"How is it fine Temari? Someone could attack you!"

"Why!? I don't' go around dressing like a geisha!"

"Temari please!"

"BAH!" Temari stormed off, tears in her eyes.

She hated being treated like a child. Saitou sighed, and sat down on the floor, face in his hands. He rubbed quickly before sighing and looking up, just in time to see Harumi poke her head in.

"Tamako and I are going out to get some food, watch the kids?"

"Of course."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Go shopping now! Do you need money?"

"No, we're good. Love you!"

"Love you too."

When Harumi left, Saitou figured he'd do a little cleaning. He got up and decided to start a the top, the last room to the left, Temari's room. Once he got in, he picked up her mat, blanket, pillow, and her doll. Without realizing what he just picked up, he put it all away, then it fell. Saitou bent and picked it up, shocked. He had no idea she kept it. He stood there, patting it's hair, remembering when he bought it for her. He heard a noise and looked up at the door. He hadn't expected Temari to return so soon, and she was just as surprised to see him in her room, but more surprised at his reaction to finding the doll.

"Daddy?"

Saitou blinked back tears, then looked down at the doll again.

"You kept it..."

Temari didn't really have words to say, but she knew this meant a lot to her father. She slowly walked up to him, looked to see the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't realize you loved this doll that much..."'

"Course I do. You gave it to me when I was a baby."

Saitou was completely speechless. Temari took the doll from his hands, and cuddled up against her dad. He wrapped his arms around her, and he hugged her to his body.

"I'm sorry daddy..."

"It's fine." His fist rubbed her back.

Temari hugged him, and he hugged back, smiling.

"Love you daddy."

"I love you too Temari. Where is your obi?"

"...EEK!"

"TEMARI!"

As the moon rose in the sky, Temari readied herself for bed. She sat cross legged on her mat, holding her doll in her hand and looking at it. She couldn't believe her father's reaction, did he expect her to throw it out? She then realized, that he was surprised because it was the first ever toy she ever received from him. Hugging the doll tightly to her chest, Temari laid down, and slept the night away.

Saitou, on the other hand, was awake, staring out the window, thinking of the days Temari was growing up. It flew by too fast. Sure there was other children, but she was his first after all, and although Saitou didn't pick favorites, he couldn't help but feel the same pang of shock that he felt when Lotus became an adult. The kids were just growing up so fast.


End file.
